


A Book of Lemons

by ZeldaMaster64



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64
Summary: DISCLAIMER!!!The contents of this story are very VERY sexual and is not meant to those under 18 years of age. It is not for the younger audience.The fandoms in this book could stretch out, even to some that I probably don’t know.Many different kinks, sex positions, and other things. If anyone is disturbed by these things, then DO NO READ!!!
Kudos: 27





	A Book of Lemons

You had no idea how it happened.

No idea at all.

You thought she loved him, but was it a lie? Was she doing something wrong or unforgivable?

Wanted to give her all to him to avoid the wrong person that had no real respect for her personal space, or her privacy.

For a few months now, you have been a proud, faithful, and loyal member of Rias Gremory’s house. Being friends alongside her other pieces like Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. From being a paper boy to fulfilling Pacts, you thought she treated her Pieces equally; mentoring them, training them.

But after  _ he  _ joined the household, she’s been different. I guess it’s in her nature to be kind to her Pieces, despite her social class in school. Being seen with a pervert in public, while being Kuoh Academy’s most popular girl. I guess she didn’t care, as long as her Pieces were okay and knew what they were doing. She’s kind to all of them, but to him it was something more, and she knew it.

Some part of you wanted her to be with you, since you were loyal and followed her command. But then again, wouldn’t she also fall for Kiba? Wouldn’t she fall for those that did the same. So, maybe you would give her more to offer.

However, since Issei’s lust for a harem, there was bound to be a problem with how much time he spends with each girl.

And lately, he’s been around Asia more than the one who revived him and her. He’s protecting her from his friends, other guys, and been taking her on more dates than he’s been on. Of course, though she wanted him, there was no doubt that she felt that Issei had his sights set on Asia more than herself. The way he threw himself to protect her.

But that was only  _ one  _ of the things that made her think over her decision.

He never seemed to care if a girl was decent, or not. He only cared about what they looked like beneath the clothing that shielded their bodies from prying eyes, wanting to see as many girls naked, no matter how big their boobs or how wide their hips. Beauty and body, that’s what he saw, and a small part of him, the part where he wasn’t a disgusting pervert, cared for their feelings. 

I guess that’s one redeeming quality, but that one thing is overshadowed by the constant tales of how he saw Koneko naked, how he could see Akeno’s bra during the dodgeball match with Sona’s group.

You were never one to actually tell her, though. If anything, though you wanted her to see someone other than him and Riser, you respected her decision and stuck to being Rias’s Rook Piece. You, like the others, worried for her well-being during the arranged marriage, how she must uphold the title of Gremory, and the fact that she was one of few remaining families from the 72 Pillars of the Devil Underworld.

But, despite that, how she felt for the pervert, here she was, standing in front of you behind the Research Club. 

Her eyes on yours.

She wanted to meet you for something important, perhaps a secret Pact, or a task involving a Stray Devil, but if she was there for such a thing, then why is she blushing?

“(F/N).” Rias spoke, her voice completely heavenly, as if it betrays her Devildom. You felt your body tense up at the mention of your name. Though she has called on you for different missions, this time felt a bit more...intimate.

“Y-Yes, Rias.” You replied, nervously blushing as you were standing close to the beauty of the red-headed Devil. “Is there something you need?”

“Well, there’s a matter I wish to discuss with you.” Rias stated, her eyes remaining locked with yours as she held her hands in front of her body, unintentionally pushing her large bust together, her nipples slightly poking outward. You nervously gulped, thinking that you had done something wrong, something that upset her. Was it your interactions with Sona’s group? Was it about the Rating Game? If anything, you were worried about what she wanted to tell you.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” You stated, doing your best to remain in eye contact, showing your full attention to the King Piece that had brought you to life, in return for your service. Rias looked down, seemingly crestfallen, hesitating whatever choice she was going to make.

“For a while now, I have given much thought into what kind of person Issei was.” Rias said. Of course, the topic was about Issei. You hated it, in all honesty, that some pervert had Ddraig in his possession. What could he have that would grant him the Boosted Gear of Longinus. But instead of dwelling on that question, you continued to listen to her. “I’m sure you’ve seen it yourself; how he peeks on girls, how he still gets into trouble, even after his match with Riser, and how he’s been spending more time with Asia. I guess I should’ve expected someone to look after one he risked his life for.” She said, keeping her eyes down, away from seeing any sort of expression that could risk her seeing his face at the mention of Issei.

“He was heartbroken at her death.” You said, being honest that Issei’s feelings towards Asia’s death was true, that the loss of an innocent girls life, even one that was extremely nice and kind, would drive anyone to want to cry. She was a simple maiden, wanting to heal those that were injured.

“Yes.” Rias stated. “I guess I should’ve realized it myself. But other than that, there is still that thought of him with his eyes all over the naked girls in the changing room, as if everything he’s done was for nothing. Just to go back to staring at girls.” She continued.

“There is no changing his ways.” You said. 

“Yes, I’ve noticed that. Ever since our trip to Familiar Forest, he only cared for a Familiar that wanted to eat the clothing off of girls. There were signs I’ve ignored.” Rias said.

“Rias, if I may,” you began, seeing her head tilt back up and her eyes stare back at yours, “why are you telling me this?” You asked. “All of Issei’s actions are clearly public. Koneko is quick to discipline him.” Rias tensed up upon hearing your question, as if she knew what you were catching on to what she was doing. She glanced away, tilting her head to the side and turning her eyes to avoid his gaze.

“I guess, for a long time now, I was holding back my feelings.” Rias stated, her honesty fortifying her words. “Ever since you were reincarnated, you were so...kind. You were like Kiba, in a way, but I couldn’t help but feel something. Your smile, your energy, your growing compassion. You were the first I actually fell for. But, since you were being good friends with Akeno and Koneko, I figured that you would be with them more than myself. I moved on, hoping the best for you, for you and the others. But after everything that has happened, after the battle in the church, after the Rating Game, I was feeling more and more terrible. And the few days after the marriage, I guess I was misled in my feelings. I contemplated this for so long, trying to piece together each and every word to say to you. I don’t want to view you as a second option if my relationship with Issei failed. I want to view this as moving on. Since he’s spending more time with Asia, I believe he will have a happier time with her and not me. And I chose to back out of it and wish him the best, and instead of dwelling on these feelings, I want to move on.” You stood there, her nervous reaction to what she was telling you. Her words entered your ear, relieved at what she was telling you. You were happy, but you didn’t want to seem so needy and selfish.

“You want to,” you paused, you yourself putting words together to keep things calm and rational, “you want to go out with me?” Rias nervously gulped, a drop of sweat rolling down her soft cheek. She took the moment to think her answer over clearly and concisely. But she gave her answer.

She looked you in the eyes, taking a deep breath as she regained her calm composure.

“Yes.” She answered. “I only hope you don’t see this as a second option. This isn’t. I want to move on from these feelings and want to be with you.” You could only stand there, in shock and awe as you could feel the honesty from her voice. You smiled, reaching up and wrapping your arms around her body and pulling her into a soft hug, where your head rested on her shoulder. You could smell her fragrance, whatever kind of shampoo she uses that makes her hair smell so nice and look so beautiful.

“It’s okay, Rias.” You calmly told her. “I don’t see it that way. And if you need help moving on, then I will help you, no matter what. Rias’s eyes widened slightly from your action, feeling his arms surround her in a warm embrace that calmed her. Her expression then turned to that of happiness and relief, leading her to do the same; her slim and delicate arms wrapping around your body, her hands planted against your back. Though her large bust was pressing firmly against your chest, somehow feeling her nipples against your chest, you focused on the feeling of her hair and her uniform, holding her in that embrace. As you and her smiled, eventually you backed away, as did she, and you stared into her eyes with a smile on your face, reaching up and cupping her cheek. Her skin felt so smooth, looked so beautiful, the shine in her eyes from how you’ve accepted her feelings and understood her choice.

After you slowly ran your thumb across her cheek, feeling her soft skin for a moment, you watched as Rias did the same, cupping her hand against your cheek. Her hands, so delicate, the hands of a princess, you felt as if it was something that you would never be allowed to experience, but there you were.

It was then she leaned forward and planted her lips against yours. Your eyes widened, turning your eyes to hers, seeing her eyes closed to focus on this kiss. Your fate was sealed. Your eyes slowly closed, as if you were to go to sleep, and you closed it and tilted your head, moving your hand down to her waist, keeping it there. Not above, not below.

Her lips were divine. Heavenly. You could only kiss back, hoping to give her a kiss that meant something. There was passion and love in that kiss as the two of you wanted to stay that way forever, to just spread your Devil wings and have an ariel dance while kissing each other.

But as your lips and hers were moving to close your mouth, the two of you parted for less than a second and opened your mouths wider to press your lips against each other again.

A simple kiss, slowly turned to making out. Rias wrapped her arms around your neck, drawing you in, while you wrapped your arms around her waist to hold her close. The two of you, moving your lips to exchange breaths went faster and faster, the makeout session getting hotter and hotter, filling both of your cheeks with a strange heat before eventually, though you didn’t want to, you both backed away. Opening your eyes to stare back into hers, you saw that her eyelids were covering half of her eyes. You were a victim of this too, though focused on her eyes half of your vision was covered. Nothing but a string of saliva, connecting your lips together, as if wanting to draw you back to her soft and divine lips.

Rias softly smiled before reaching up and wiping the saliva from her lips before gently grabbing your hands.

“Perhaps,” Rias began, blushing deeper at the thought of what she was going to insinuate, “we could continue this somewhere else? Perhaps...somewhere private?” She asked. You looked at her slightly shocked before nodding softly, gripping her hand gently. Rias’s lips twitched into a smile before letting go of one of his hands, using the other to lead him somewhere.

Needless to say, you were brought to a bedroom. Not Issei’s, not Asia’s, not even his parents, it was a room in the Research Club. A neat and tidy bed, white sheets flat against the mattress, and a single pillow resting against the headboard. 

Rias led you to the bed, leaving you to close the door behind you. When you and her took a seat at the edge of the bed, the click of the door closing, the two of you continued to stare at each other. They were nervous of their first time together? Would each other enjoy it?

Not a word was spoken, the only thing that could be done was for you and Rias to connect your lips together, returning to the moment where your make out session resumed its growing heat and passion. With a hand on your cheek and your hand on her waist, the two of you closed your eyes and focused on the kiss, letting your hands drift wherever.

And it seemed that your hands had the same ideas as Rias’s.

With two hands, Rias started to unbutton your blazer, dress shirt, and undo your tie, while your hands started to undo the buttons of her dress shirt, pulling her bow undone till it was a simple string. 

Afterwards, you and Rias had your torsos exposed, while Rias’s bra held back her large bust.

The two of you backed your heads away, staring at each other as Rias gently placed her hand against your chest. Rubbing it up and down, she felt the simple body of a student. But the moment was nigh, and her skirt was something she couldn’t take off sitting down.

She stood up from her seat and took a few steps back, before you watched her reach around behind her, undoing a button and a zipper before her skirt fell to the floor, revealing her in her underwear. You blushed at the sight, that just behind those lace, fabric bars was her body nude and bare. Truth be told, you saw her like this before, once you were reincarnated, but watching her undo her skirt and later take off said underwear.

Rias appeared nervous, having a boy watch her do her actions, but she couldn’t turn back now, she’s come far and she knew what she needed to do. 

Reaching behind her a second time, she unclasped her bra. 

She then leaned down, stretching her panties outward a bit before slowly pushing them down her thighs, to her calves, where she pulled her legs out from each hole in the undergarment, tossing said undergarment next to her bra before she stood in front of (F/N). Her blush was heavy, her nipples perking at the breeze in the room. 

You sat there, staring at her body up and down, her large bust and her well-rounded hips and ass, it was always enough to get your dick hardened. 

You stood up, giving her the same kind of show she gave you, but she approached you and gently pushed you back into a sitting position.

“Let me.” Rias softly said before she got on her knees, spreading your legs outward before she reached forward. She fumbled with the belt until it came undone, where she then proceeded to pull one end before it was out from behind every belt loop on your pants, where she undid your button and pulled your fly down. Grabbing the hemline of your pants, she tugged and tugged, where you lifted yourself up to help give her ease in her task.

With nothing left but your underwear, she did the same; grabbing the hemline and giving it a slow pull. The ever growing bulge from beneath your underwear getting bigger and bigger until it sprung to life. Pointed straight up, your dick got harder and harder being in the presence of this girl, this big breasted, heavenly figured girl. So much so that it was practically throbbing to have some form of pleasure. 

Rias couldn’t help but stare. Her blush getting deeper and deeper in a red tone that could match her red hair. But she looked up to you, standing to her feet before she got onto the bed with you, slowly crawling over you as you laid down on your back, staring up at her as she stared back.

For the third time, you and her shared a kiss, lust making the two of you hold each other tight, where her tits and perky nipples were pressed firmly against your chest, her hips practically grinding against your cock as the two of you wrapped your arms around each other.

The kiss was fueled with passion and lust, leading you to roll over her, to take charge in this session where she has taken charge so many times as King Piece, but she retaliated, of course. While you two were kissing, the two of you rolled around on the bed before eventually resting her head on the pillow. The need for air arose, and you backed away, looking down at her half-lidded eyes, her hair sprawled outwards, and her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, your dick wanting to plow the virgin soil, untouched for so many years while others were begging for a night like this, but it was granted to you, the one she fell for.

Rias shifted around, turning on her stomach. You slightly backed away, watching as she climbed up and gripped the headboard with her hands, taking the form where she was on her knees, her body parallel to the bed. She turned and looked at you.

“This is my first time.” Rias said. “Please, be gentle with me.” You continued to stare before you looked down at her ass, her soft, plump ass. You reached forward and grabbed her ass cheeks with both of your hands, noticing Rias slightly tense up before relaxing, keeping her eyes trained on your hands for any sudden moves. She watched you spread her ass apart, seeing her untouched pussy and her asshole.

You were focusing on her pussy, her juices running down her thighs to the sheets below. Taking one of your hands back, you grabbed your dick and lined it up to her pussy, pressing your tip against the folds of her pussy, where you then moved your hands to grab her hips, her child-bearing hips. Rias gritted her tips and braced herself for pain.

Slowly in your dick went, the two of you grunting as you parted the inside walls, going deeper and deeper until you eventually encountered her hymen. Rias gripped the headboard tightly as you pushed yourself in ever so slowly, tearing through her hymen. Blood came from the small crevices of your connection with Rias’s insides. Rias’s eyes teared up from the pain, but she was not going to stop now, she could bear the pain.

Taking short breaths as (F/N)’s hips finally pressed against hers, she was happy, knowing that (F/N) waited for a moment to let the pain subside, her insides adjusting to the size of his cock. Rias continued to breathe, her tears magically disappearing.

“I’m going to move now.” You warned her, feeling your hips instantly wanting to just pound her to oblivion, to make of her what you will, but your morals prevented that. Rias nodded, and thus letting herself experience sexual pleasure for the first time.

As you pulled your hips back and softly thrusted inside her, Rias softly moaned from the feeling, lightly throwing her head back. She closed her eyes again, focusing on the pleasure, letting (F/N) pull and push her body forward and backward to the rhythm of his thrusting, pleasure running up her spine, tingling it so that her back arches from the pleasure. The slow and sensual feeling of his dick moving forward and back, penetrating her deep insides, his hands on her body, she was enjoying this feeling, never wanting to stop.

Slowly, your thrusts quickened, pulling her body to match the pace and rhythm of your thrusts, and in return Rias’s moans grew a bit louder and louder, your eyes trained on your connection as her blood disappeared from sight, to God knows where, instead seeing her inside juices slightly shoot out and hit your thighs, the sloshing of her insides begging you to go faster and faster. To hear, not only that, but the sounds of flesh clapping together, her ass rippling with each thrust you gave her, sending more and more pleasure up her spine as the feeling of her insides tightening around your dick as you went faster and faster.

Your hips started to move on their own, and your hands just went along with the rhythm. You were thrusting into Rias’s body quicker and quicker, the monotonous clapping of your hips against hers were getting faster and faster.

Rias’s moans got louder as her eyes rolled back and her tongue started to hang out from her mouth, gripping the headboard tightly at the cavalcade of pleasure ambushed her senses. She wanted to say so many things, tell him it feels so good, how his thrusts was making her feel euphoria that she could go to cloud nine. But her moans were evidence enough of his actions.

You slightly leaned over Rias’s body, gripping her hips tighter and tighter before you put more effort into your thrusts and gave it your all, thrusting your dick in her body harder and harder, that her moans reverberated through the room, screams of pleasure.

“Oh yes!” Rias shouted through her moans, speaking her words during this session as she began to vocalize her thoughts and feelings. “Yes! This feels amazing! Oh, I love you, (F/N)! Your making me feel so good right now, I want to feel this way forever!” She shouted, giving you that extra bit of energy to go as hard as you could, which earned louder moans. “Yes! It’s so good!” 

“R-Rias.” You grunted through your efforts of pleasing her, fucking her body hard. “I can’t hold back! I’m gonna cum soon!” You warned. Rias used one of her hands and placed it on top of yours. You looked to her, seeing her expression normal, her pleased smile looking back at you.

“I know! I’m cumming soon!” Rias replied. “Please, cum with me! I want to experience this euphoria with you!” She begged.

You complied, obviously, grabbing her closest hand and using it to help pull her body into your thrusts, going fast and hard. Rias threw her head back and continued to moan. 

“(F/N)! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” You heard her, continuing to hear that same phrase over and over, getting slightly higher and higher in pitch until you have your hardest thrust, hearing her stretch out the word “cumming” as the two of you reached your sexual climax.

A feeling of relief came over the two of you, gushing your cum inside her body, reaching her womb to fill up as much as it could, while Rias’s cum spurted and squirted out onto your hips as you pressed your hip against her, pulling her body as to make your dick go as deep as it could into her body, with Rias also pushing her body against your hip.

You and Rias rode this sexual high, not wanting to let up for a moment, lest you lose that sexual feeling before it even subsided.

Your cum slowly started to pour out from the crevices of your dick and her pussy, the white liquid slightly dripping onto the bed sheets until the two of you had reached the end of your highs. You pulled your dick out of her body, feeling it start to go limp after dumping your load inside her womb.

You and Rias panted from your moment with each other, so much so that the two of you collapsed, with you spooning Rias. You and her were starting to catch your breaths, your panting slowing, until Rias flipped over to face you, staring directly into your eyes.

“That felt amazing.” Rias stated as she continued to smile, drawing herself closer and closer to you until her head was against your chest, feeling her body nuzzle against yours. “Thank you for this, (F/N). I love you from the bottom of my heart.” She said. You smiled at her, draping an arm over her body and pulling her close, while you used one of your Devil wings to cover her body.

“I love you, too, Rias.” You stated. “You are all I could ever ask for.”


End file.
